


Accidental proposal

by uruvielnumenesse



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU, F/M, Game of Thrones Fusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 05:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13540242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uruvielnumenesse/pseuds/uruvielnumenesse
Summary: An old prompt from Tumblr that I moved to here.





	Accidental proposal

Game of Thrones Fusion AU

“Now, remind me again what’s the land called?” Darcy shivered as she trailed behind Thor’s procession. Jane was being escorted by the Thunder God, with the Warriors Three guarding her.

“The continent is called Westeros, but this land is called the North.” Hogun replied as he idly fingered his knives while eyeing the gossiping natives.

The natives were dressed in leathers and furs and enviously looked far warmer than Darcy felt. But after seeing their starving faces and crazed eyes, she decided that she was well off in her magicked cloak. Armed with only a small dagger strapped to her thigh, Darcy shifted so she was closer to Hogun.

“Why are we here anyways?” Darcy asked. She did not like the way natives- wildlings, Sif had hissed-, pointed at all of them.

“The Jotuns had left a magical device here that reeks havoc by reanimating the dead.” Hogun’s face was serious. He looked unmoved as if zombie making artifacts was as mundane as the chores they did on Earth.

Which, Darcy mused as she blew warm air on her hands, wasn’t entirely out of the realm of possibilities. Thor and co. were old as balls after all.

Snickering at her thought, Darcy glanced around and saw something particular. A wildling had discreetly pulled out a bow and arrow and had aimed it at the head of the procession. Now normally, Darcy wouldn’t have done anything but shout a warning since Thor was perfectly capable of protecting himself, but Jane was with him, So naturally, her “Protect Boss Lady” instincts blared loudly. Spotting a wildling that closest to her, Darcy turned and yanked them to her front. Holding her dagger to the wildling’s neck, Darcy shouted.

“Drop the bow, Katniss!” The wildling, slouching, stiffened as they felt the cold bite of the dagger at the edge of their throat.

The procession stopped. All heads turned to Darcy and her captive.

“Darcy? What’s the meaning of this?” Jane shrieked. Darcy was unmoved, her eyes searched for the dude with the bow.

Thor had seemed surprised and was shaking his head. He was making strange movements at Darcy, who ignored it.

“There was a guy who had a bow pointed at you.” Darcy explained. Thor and co. bristled at the implications of the threat. Jane didn’t look at all concerned with the threat on her life.

“So you decided to take a hostage?” Jane was skeptical. Then again she really shouldn’t be surprised. Darcy had done some strange things during their times together.

“It seemed right at the time.” Darcy said defensively. The stranger/ hostage, snorted and said something that Darcy couldn’t understand.

Had she understood what the hostage said, Darcy would have immediately dropped the knife.

Jane shared a look with Thor and sighed. The wildling leader, who was hawkishly watching the proceedings, turned to face Darcy.

“You have taken that man, while it is not common there is no rules against that. Congratulations.” The man’s ice blue eyes had an amused glint.

Congrats? Darcy’s confusion was strong. Congrats on what? Kidnapping a guy? Man, these people are strange.

Seeing the look, Thor pinched the bridge of his nose. 

“Amongst the free-people, taking a person against their will is a proposal. And when the man failed to escape you, it signified that he accepted your hand.”

Darcy and Jane’s jaws dropped. The hostage, who by this point was done with being held at knife point, straightened to his full height. He removed his hood and moved Darcy’s dagger.

“I must admit, I had hoped to steal you.” The man’s voice was deep. He oddly enough looked like the leader.

“You’ll have strong sons, Thranduil.” The leader chortled and slapped Thor’s back.

“A warrior-woman isn’t common here.” Thranduil continued as he stared down Darcy.

“W-what? Marriage? Kidnapping equals marriage here? That’s not in the prime directive.” Darcy had sputtered as her face grew hot.

In the background, she heard Jane mutter something about ‘this would happen to Darcy’. 

“We shall have strong childrens.” Thranduil commented as he moved closer to Darcy.

Darcy didn’t expect this at all when she agreed to the trip. But never say Darcy isn’t down for the weird.

She stuck her hand out. “I’m Darcy Lewis, pleasure to meet you.”


End file.
